


Santa Monica Love Song

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 不完整的聖莫尼卡二三事，但美好。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel





	Santa Monica Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Picture Frames-rei brown

Stratus搶在Corey前一步踏上輪渡的甲板，停在港內的渡船還未被太平洋的海風吹拂，男孩從嘈雜中穿過，髮絲略過的浮影像殘陽餘光映照下的金色雲彩般飄忽到玻璃圍欄旁，他在人頭攢動下爭取到了洋面上絕佳的觀景點。

後者有礙於身高，卡在湍急不息的人流中尷尬得進退不得。獨自倚著圍欄許久的Stratus察覺到身邊人不見了，轉身才看到他寸步難行的臉色，被逗得快意地笑起來。  
這嘲笑雖然挺讓人生氣的，可當他瞇起眼睛，咧開嘴露出整齊潔白的牙齒，Corey總是不能自控地和他一道嘲笑自己。

Stratus伸出手，在熙攘人流中將他的搭檔拉到自己身邊。暮色讓這個高個子男孩的臉龐又增添了幾分俊朗，他抬頭望向肩並肩的隊友，Corey卻只盯著海灘的風光。

“拍張照吧！”你那灑滿萬家燈火的瞳孔中也會映出我的影子嗎？

Corey會意地笑笑，自己不是沉默寡言的人，但站在這個少年身邊總讓人不由自主地把所有話語權交給對方。  
他調開相機聚焦到Stratus的臉上，城區的光線在他的背後熠熠生輝，平時聒噪的男孩此刻恬靜又惹人憐愛。摁下快門的那刻，輪渡鳴笛啟航，面前的人兀自笑了出來，記憶在這時離自己遠去，而這張相片會成為永恆。  
從甲板望向港口的方向，一層讓人眩暈的光幕籠罩著夜幕下的聖莫尼卡海灘，酒家和旅店像是星星般閃爍在無眠的深藍裡，層層湧起的波浪輕柔的拍撫著海岸線，起伏的人言在浪花聲中漸漸遠去。

駛出了港口，輪渡上的交談聲像是害怕驚醒這片蔚藍而突然變得安靜，Corey交叉著雙手搭在甲板的圍欄上，一言不發地望著沉默的海水，初賽季的路途險要而崎嶇，沒有選手希望自己的隊伍出現在名單末尾，對勝利的野望過於強大，卻將勝利擠壓進了野望的陰影。  
“在想什麼？”Stratus背靠著圍欄，把目光飄向輪渡開出的方向，“洛杉磯的燈光很漂亮，真希望每天都能看到。”

“是啊，真漂亮——可到底什麼時候才能贏呢？”Stratus轉過頭看著Corey那迷茫的側臉，洋面上的風將他有些卷翹的髮絲吹亂，輕輕漾開的笑聲在這個有點寒冷的初春夜晚顯得舒心又溫暖。

“會到的，不過是時間的早晚……”他從來不是擅長安慰人的那一個，即便如此，現在依舊要嘗試。

“我們現在付出的一切不都會像洛城中的晚燈一樣嗎？微弱的燈光交匯在一起……然後照亮這條通向聖莫尼卡的道路。”說著與平時的自己毫不相符的話語，他伸手抓了抓凌亂而顯得毛茸茸的金色亂髮，游離的目光卻一直往那個人身邊飄去，“即便現在沒法上場比賽，你可一定要記得啊，我會永遠在你身邊支持你——我愛你。”

輕巧又充滿重量的話語一說出便是過往，凍結住的時間卻被化開，耳畔只剩下彼此的心跳和太平洋上空刮來的盛行西風。沒過多久，只聽身邊的人說：“我也愛你。”  
輪渡在下一刻歸航。

“今夜離港又啟航，倒只有你的未來周遊巡航。”

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼想寫這個，只因為Stratus弟弟的聖莫尼卡笑實在是太迷人。😇  
> 寫得真的好短好短好短，是被美麗景致和完美愛情迷倒了的爽文，請體諒一切出現的形象崩壞和🈚背景研究。  
> ❤️華盛頓雙子星是真的是真的是真的💙  
> 我寫得很開心，也希望大家看得開心。😌🙏🏽


End file.
